


Children of HYDRA

by Wallowinginthewoods



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dad!Steverrogers, Gen, Irondad, M/M, Other, Stony - Freeform, dad!tonystark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:24:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallowinginthewoods/pseuds/Wallowinginthewoods
Summary: After a series of strange discoveries, Steve and Tony Stark-Rogers find themselves unusual parents and tackle the challenge of saving their children.





	Children of HYDRA

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

The Avengers were quite the picture. Across 2 couches, an arm chair and the carpet of the Avengers tower common room laid the team who’d returned from yet another HYDRA raid only 20 minutes before. Limbs cascading over limps and tired eyes fluttering, they all lay in peace, comfortable silence would have settled in the room had it not been from the eerie buzz surrounding the youngest of the superheroes. 

“Wanda...you’re being too quiet, what’s up kiddo?” Tony questioned from where he lay, sprawled out over his super soldier boyfriends chest. The teens eyes perked up from the floor at the call of her name, her expression now lit by overhead lights, leaking concern to her fellow teammates. 

“It’s....I-I saw, I saw something.” She mumbled, accent thick...it always seemed to lace her words more so when she was nervous, this being something her new family knew. 

“Shit- I knew it wasn’t fair..Wanda I’m sorry, you shouldn’t have had to see H.Y.D.R.A again...I-I’m so-” Steve began to ramble, his captainly guilt quickly cut of by Wanda. 

“It isn’t that Steve, I..I just saw something that didn’t...that was gone.” She explained allusively, the eyes in the room prying closer, begging her for more. With a quiet sigh, she readied herself and complied. “H.Y.D.R.A didn’t just use Pietro and I as their guinea pigs, they had other children...another, younger, set of twins. They were- they were different, they weren’t taken like we were, they weren’t tricked..H.Y.D.R.A raised them from babies, manufactured their genetics..they said they were....special. Supposedly built specifically for their missions, personalised for their targets.” Wanda looks up form her hands, eyes hovering over Steve and Tony, no sure if she should stop, or reveal the whole truth. 

“Wanda?” Bruce spoke quietly, mind reeling as he asked his question. “Who..who were their targets?”

The teenager continued to speak. 

“They were strong...super human. The girl born with it, but the boy, he was bitten by a creature H.Y.D.R.A had been testing, radioactive, when he was just a babe.” Silence settled around her a she recalled the horrific tales of H.Y.D.R.A. “Pietro and I would care for them, they were just children and we were sometimes allowed together. I saw them everyday..they would always train..hours and hours at a time - they, they were so small. I thought they would break, Pietro begged to help them but we were never allowed...that’s how days passed for years, until..the girl- they wouldn’t name them but we did secretly, Fenya.. short for Agrafena-” 

“Born feet first.” Natasha spoke quietly. “It means, powerful..resilient.” 

It seemed impossible to imagine this small girl Wanda described as powerful against H.Y.D.R.A, against the very people who tortured her since birth. 

“She was. One day, they were training, pushing them too hard. The boy - Peter - got hurt, his nose bled and he was crying..they wouldn’t let her get to him, so she knocked them out. She was 6.” Wanda could see it then, the day they reeled the child away, kicking and screaming. “I didn’t see her after that, a couple weeks later Peter was taken as well, in was dark but we heard his cries. I thought they were dead.” 

“Wanda I’m so sorry-”

“They’re not.” Her tone was stern and following the puzzled gazes of her teammates she pulled a thin file from her jacket. “I didn’t understand what they meant before...how they’d ‘personalised’ Feyna and Peter..I get it now..I don’t know how they got the chance...but..I get it all now.” She handed the file over to Steve and Tony, eyes staring them down as they opened it. 

Inside lay two pages of text listing various information - but more importantly, two photos, titles scrawled underneath: issue 1535′ and Brooklyn 02. Steve and Tony stared down at the paper, bewildered, confused..furious. 

\- - 

“Guys!” Clint’s voice cut through the tension. “What the actual fuck is in there?”

Steve stood suddenly, hand wiping across his face, heavy breaths escaping his lips. Tony passed Bruce the file, eyes staring blankly ahead. Bruce looked up after his eyes scanned all the information held in his palms, a heavy sigh filled the air and he covered his mouth with his hands. 

“It-Wanda it..is it? Are they..are they..” Steve questioned, still pacing and distraught. By all the team had seen the file and were all confused by Bruce, Tony and Steve’s outbursts..who were these kids?

“They are. I can’t explain how they came to be but they are.” Wanda told him calmly. “H.Y.D.R.A found the cruelest way to punish their enemies, and they used it mercilessly. Peter and Fenya were built to destroy..I thought H.Y.D.R.A took them out when they got to powerful but I guess they just saw it as another opportunity to tear you apart.” 

“Wait what!” Clint exclaimed..ever late to understand. 

“They’re ours..they’re ours and H.Y.D.R.A has them.” Steve spoke shakily, words causing Tony to leap from his seat and hurl the glass he was holding moment before across the room. 

“We’re getting them. Now.”

And with that..it began.

\- - 

“How the fuck did they even..I mean babies don’t just appear they’d need..” Clint trailed off as they team sat around a table, plotting missions to follow every H.Y.D.R.A hit they had. 

“Clint will you shut up.” Natasha snapped, she knew what it was like being raised so harshly..so inhumanly, and right now she just wanted to save the children who looked so much like the men she cared deeply for. And never let them from her protection. 

“What’s with the names?” Clint rambled on. “I mean I get Brooklyn, but 1535?”

“Melting point of Iron. He - Peter- he was born to take Tony down.” Bruce explained quietly, glancing up as the man..the father..in question, let out a huff of air. 

“He’s not a soldier Bruce..he’s my son. He’s my son and I didn’t even know about him..oh fuck I could’ve stopped all of this.” The short man crumbled into his chair. The past few hours had been, as expected, rough. Steve and Tony were grappling with the truth of their fatherhood..and the undeniable torture their children were at the receiving end of as they spoke. They’d sprung into action, fueled by the need to protect their children, however previously unknown, they were theirs, and they were in danger. 

The next 4 months only got harder. All they had were a few loose leads and two pictures of their children. Wanda supplied them with plenty of stories but often they brought more pain than comfort. They were out following another questionable lead when they finally struck something tangible. 

Steve was clearing the second to last floor of a H.Y.D.R.A base when he heard a loud scream coming form a far room. It wasn’t grown, it wasn’t from someone who could defend themselves..it was a child’s. He ran, sprinted, down the dark hallways towards the origin of the yelling. Grunts came from behind the door Steve approached, lifting his shield he knocked it from its hinges, the metal giving out and door clattering to the cold cement ground. The room was big, but the bodies of 10 H.Y.D.R.A guards made it look small. Steve didn’t focus on them however, one might assume they would be the most shocking thing to walk into..instead, it was the girl who stood in the centre,body wracked with heavy pants. 

“Hello father.” She stared with eerie blue eyes and dirty blond hair fell around her head in unwashed waves. She huffed in protest as she tugged an empty syringe from her neck. She looked older than the photo Steve had clung to for months, but only by a year or so. She was still a child, and suddenly she was falling. 

\- - 

“Hey little one..I’m not going to hurt you.” Natasha spoke softly as she took slow steps into a dark room. In front of her was a bed, a quivering lump hiding under white covers. “I’m getting you out here, okay?” 

A head of brown curls peaked timidly from the blankets. Natasha let herself be caught off guard for a second; God did he look like Tony. 

“Where’s my sister?” 

“We’re gonna help her too, we’re here to get you both away from the mean people, how does that sound Peter?” Loud gunshots from around the building broke the calm atmosphere Natasha has been building. Suddenly Peter was gone, heavy breaths could still be hear however. 

“Where is my sister.” Natasha looked up slowly, picking out the boy in the darkest, highest corner of the room, bloodshot desperate eyes staring back at her. 

\- - 

“Oh god..oh god.” Steve mumbled, rushing to his daughters side, quickly inspecting her for any injuries before scoping her up into his arms, cradling her head as if she were still a baby. 

“Steve? Steve update now.” Tony’s voice came through the group comm. 

“I got her Tony..I-I got her.” 

“One down.” Clint’s voice. 

“Make that two”

\- - 

“Make that two”

“Who are you speaking to?” Peter asked, scaling down the wall, eyes never leaving Natasha. “You’ve got her haven’t you?” 

“She’s safe now Peter..come with me and you will be too.” Natasha could sense the boy was still on edge despite his approaching figure. 

“I could kill you in 3 seconds. What makes you think you’re not the one in danger here?” His voice was calculated, a whimper hidden well. 

“Because I could kill you in 2. But I won’t..and the people here will.” 

“I can’t..I-I can’t.” His stutter was back and he looked more like a child than he had when he’d been burrowed under bed covers. 

“Why not Peter..why can’t you come with me?” 

“Because they’ve done this before...and they’ll hurt her if I make the same mistake again.” He whispered. 

“What mistake?”

“Believing I’ll ever get out of here.” 

\- - 

Steve was at the jet within minutes, the body of his child held firmly against his chest. He called out to Bruce as he carefully laid her small body out on the gurney, still pumped full of adrenaline. He had her..her had her. She was safe. 

“What happened?” Bruce asked as he examined her. 

“I’m not..she spoke for a second and then she was on the floor. She had some kind of syringe in her neck, I think they tried to knock her out before she could escape. Didn’t really work.” Bruce cocked an eyebrow and looked up at the captain, did he not see his daughter passed out in front of him?

“She killed them all Bruce. Ten maybe more..Wanda wasn’t kidding.” The two men looked down at the seemingly innocent young girl asleep in front of them. “She’s gonna be okay right?” 

Bruce nodded, listing off a few details: Malnourishment, fractured wrist, mild concussion. 

“She’ll be out for a couple hours..but she’s with us now Steve..she’s gonna be just fine.”

\- - 

“Peter..I don’t know how I can show you I’m not going to hurt you. Can you follow me out the door for just a second?” Natasha asked Peter, who was still refusing to trust her at all, convinced she was H.Y.D.R.A trying to trick and punish him. 

Natasha turned around, walking out the door and taking a few steps down the hall. Her plan better work. Surely enough..after a few moments Peter poked his head around the door, looking out at where Natasha stood, eyes suddenly wide. Bodies of H.Y.D.R.A agents and guards littered the floor, proving to be a pretty convincing sight for Peter. 

“You’re serious?” He asked quietly, tears stinging his already red eyes. 

Natasha smiled sadly, nodding. 

“Help me?” 

It was just like that, that the pair set off, Natasha leading Peter through dark, torn apart rooms and, eventually out from under flickering lights and into the night air. Peter stopped for a moment, staring in front of him. 

“Fenya?” 

“In the jet..come on.” Natasha spoke softly, but firm. The base wasn’t completely safe yet and she had to get him back to the jet as soon as she could. Luckily, after one final look at the cold building Peter had spent the last few months of his life trapped inside, he followed the women who had all of a sudden earned his trust. 

“Tony, we’ve got em and we’re almost at the jet. Pull back.” Natasha spoke through the comm link as the jet appeared in the distance. The crunch of snow under their feet felt so real..so natural to Peter, it was strange, it was different to say the least, from the man made chambers he’d grown up in. He liked it. 

His mind was torn from the setting however as they entered the jet. He shot forwards, pushing past Natasha, Bruce and Steve to get to the gurney holding his sister. They watched his movements, entranced by his existence, as he held his sisters hand, resting his head against her body at the assurance of a pulse. 

“Hey kid..would it be okay if I checked you out?” Bruce asked, weary of any injures the boy may have. The boy replied without lifting his head. 

“Not leaving Fen.” 

“You don’t have to..pop up on the table.” And as the rest of the team trickled back in, Peter sat beside his sister as the doctor made sure he was okay, which, to his relief, Peter mostly was. 

“Peter.” Wanda and Tony had been caught up on the lowest level of the base and were the last back to the jet, but there they stood, Tony frozen as he stared at his child and Wanda diving towards him, wrapping him in her arms. 

“Wan-Wanda..we-we thought-I didn’t think we’d ever-” Peter sobbed, clinging to the older girl tightly and burying his head in her shoulder. 

“It is okay detka. I am here now.” She softly, brushing her hands over his messy curls. “I’ve got you.”

Tony walked slowly up to the shaking boy, stumbling over words..unsure how to start. Peter helped however, looking up from Wanda’s tear stained shoulder and up into his fathers eyes. 

“You’re my father.” 

“I-I am.” Tony was caught off guard to say the least..he hadn’t exactly expected his on to know, surely H.Y.D.R.A wouldn’t have cared enough to tell the twins? 

“I’m supposed to kill you.” Peter’s voice was steady, hard to read. “ I won’t..don’t worry.” 

“Thanks kid.” Tony chuckled, this was going..differently..than he’d expected. Peter smiled for a second, happy to have made Tony laugh, if these people were really going to save them, he wanted them to like him. 

The rumble of the jet gave Tony a new direction. 

“We’ve gotta go sit down.” He said, reaching his hand out to Peter, Wanda now gone, sitting by Steve near Fenya’s gurney. 

“No.” Peter was suddenly stern, pushing Tony’s hand away and scrambling back onto the bed that held his sister. “I’m not leaving her.” 

“We’re leaving her..don’t worry..we’re gonna sit right by her okay?” Tony reached his hand out again and nodded his head to the seats on the other side of Steve to Wanda. Peter glanced at them for a moment, weighing his options..he knew he was safe with them, he knew he shouldn’t give in so quickly and let his walls down but..he just did.

Nodding slightly, he took Tony’s hand and allowed him to lead him to an empty seat, strapping him in and sitting beside him. The boy shivered slightly and Tony took in his attire. Too big, beige clothes hung from his body, a simple, thin, t-shire and sweatpants. It was freezing..how had he not noticed. He pulled a bulky sweater from under his seat (the jets were always filled with hidden jumpers Steve stored for after mission when all you wanted to to was snuggle up and never leave again.) Peter, now in a daze as he stared at his sister, let Tony pull the warm layer over his head and lift his arms through the sleeves. It was ridiculous, he’d only been around the boy for all of 9 minutes but he felt like he’d raised him from infancy, he’d do anything to protect him. He felt like a father..all the months of searching, he knew he and Steve were - but now, it just, it felt real. 

He looked over at Steve, surely he was feeling all this too? 

Steve was leaning forwards in his seat, head leaning towards the bed holding his daughter, hands cradling hers. She was going to be okay. They were going to be okay. 

“Steve.” His boyfriend looked up at him briefly, inhaling deeply at the sight of Tony’s soothing expression. “She’s gonna be awake soon..don’t worry.” 

Steve sniffed and let go of Fen’s hand, wiping his own over his eyes. He lent back in his seat and turned to face Tony. A weak smile breaking his lips. They hadn’t planned to be a family like this, they knew they were endgame for each other, but children had not been something they’d yet talked about. He was so grateful though, so thankful to have his child- his children, so close to him now. They could protect them now. 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> This is so shit and unedited but I had a lil idea and I wrote it all so I thought I might as well post it. If you like it lemme know and I might do a part 2. Requests for one shots are open and exams are over so I’ll be responding p quickly form now on :P
> 
> Originally posted to my tumblr @ PeteyParkourrr


End file.
